This new variety of Chrysanthemum was discovered by me as a sport of the variety `CF 4730 Pink Spider` (unpatented) growing in my nursery at Vista, Calif., and was selected for propagation because of its rather unusual flower color of a light salmon rather than pink, and asexual propagation was carried on through several successive generations by means of cuttings at Vista, and also at Carpinteria, Calif., whereby this new cultivar has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics from generation to generation, which appear to be firmly fixed.